


Words to be Spoken

by Mona_E_Lisa



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mikey and April are best friends, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, otherwise everything is the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mona_E_Lisa/pseuds/Mona_E_Lisa
Summary: The first words one soul mate says to another is imprinted somewhere on the others body. Michelangelo found his words when he was twelve. Soulmate!AU





	Words to be Spoken

_The first words one soul mate says to another is imprinted somewhere on the others body. For example, if Jane says to John “I love puppies” the first time they meet those words will be written somewhere on John’s body. And whatever John says in return will be on Jane’s body._

_People are not born with the words on their body. When the words present themselves and where varies from person to person. They begin slightly darker than the person’s skin tone and as the person gets closer to meeting their soulmate the words grow darker, until they turn black upon meeting._

-:-

Michelangelo found his words when he was twelve. He noticed them on his right wrist when he was in the shower. The delicate looking script weaved itself around his freckles. He stared at it until his shower ran cold and Raphael’s knocking on the bathroom door broke him from his trance.

“Yeah, I’ll be out in a minute!”

He snuck to his room, doing his best to hide the inside of his wrist without being obvious. In his room, Mikey sat on his bed and gently traced his finger over his wrist. It tingled, bringing a soft giggle to his lips. Then he felt a soft sensation drift over his wrist, as if someone else was touching it.

-:-

_It is common for one soulmate to feel the other touching their words before they meet. It is only felt through strokes or firm pushes. So don’t bother learning Morse code! Your soulmate won’t feel the quick presses._

-:-

_What are you?_

Mikey didn’t know what else he expected to be written on him, if anything was going to at all. Splinter had told them some people never had words appear on their body, and Mikey and his brothers had always figured they would be like that.

“The whole soulmate thing is stupid!” Raph would say gruffly any time a show they were watching mentioned it. Don would hum in agreement, not really caring or paying attention, and Leo would look around wide eyed making sure Splinter didn’t hear. And Mikey, he used to look at Raph sadly and say that he thought it was nice and go back to paying attention to the TV.

But now that he knew he had words, hidden carefully under bandages, he wanted to cry. Something in his chest constricted and his words felt that gentle touch of whoever else was on the other end. 

-:-

_When one soulmate dies, no matter whether they have met or not, their soulmates words disappear. It is incredibly rare for any other words to appear on their skin ever again._

-:-

Between how his brothers felt about the whole thing, how sad he knew it made Splinter to think about, and the constant reminder that humans were not to be trusted, Mikey kept his words a secret. He figured even if he did meet his soulmate, the person would probably just reject him – which was not unheard of according to the tattered book Splinter had brought back from the dump.  Mikey had read that book back to front and then back again (he kept it in the drawer next to his bed to hide it from Raph, who liked to tear out pages and make paper planes with it.) And he didn’t want to his brothers to mock him for it, like they did for his romanticism.

“I’ll handle maybe,” Mikey would say, stroking his words gently before going to bed for the night. Michelangelo was nothing if not hopeful.

-:-

_Even when they haven’t met, one soulmate can sense when the other is having a particularly strong wave of emotion. This can range from happiness to distress. This is an important part of establishing a bond prior to meeting._

-:-

He’d only ever been tempted once to tell any of his family. It was a lazy day when they were fifteen. He was lounging in Donnie’s lab, pestering his brother for attention mainly. But Donnie had been cooped up for too many hours, after a particularly bad spat between Leo and Raph, and Splinter had gently suggested Mikey go drag him out.

Donnie didn’t really care about the whole soulmate thing. It didn’t affect him so he didn’t think about it.

At least, that’s what he’d been told by Donnie a year ago.

“What do you think about the soulmate thing, Donnie?” Mikey asked, deciding to touch on some of the stuff Leo and Raph had fought about, shrugging an arm across his brother shoulders and poking his cheek. Mikey’s words had gotten really dark, he was close to meeting his soulmate and he could barely contain his excitement. And after spending so much more time topside as of late it could be any day now that he met the person.

“It’s ridiculous. And the people who cling to it are pathetic.”

“What?” It was barely a whisper and Donnie probably only heard because Mikey was so close to him. Mikey pulled away and put space between him and Donnie, barely resisting the urge to remove his bandages and rub his words. “What makes you say that?”

“So how is it supposed to work?” Donnie asked, frustrated and not looking away from his work. “There’s only one person you can love? You said in that book it said that not every soulmate gets along, some even reject each other. It makes people live life in only one lane. No one explores, takes risks, or just throw caution to the wind and give someone a tr-“

_“This is about April!?”_ Mikey growled, throwing his brother completely off guard. Donnie spun in his chair, staring wide eyed at Mikey. “Because you two don’t share words? Are you freaking kidding me!?”

“Mike, wha-“ Donnie stammered, shocked at his brother’s anger and curse. His brothers knew he was protective of the idea of soulmates; he’d gotten mad at them about it plenty. But never like this.

“And you think people with words are the selfish ones, right? Because they have a little hope? You think April is selfish because she wants to see who she shares words with _now that they’re so close_ to being black before she tries anything else?” He felt a gentle press on his wrist. His person could sense he was upset. Mikey wanted to go, he wanted to touch his words back and let his person know he was ok. “I think that makes you the selfish and pathetic one, Don.”

Mikey stormed out of the lair, walking past Splinter and his other brothers who probably sensed his anger. He didn’t stop walking until he reached an unused storeroom he claimed for his own. He mostly used it for spray painting, and had set up a little TV and DVD player so he could watch his ghost thriller movies (Splinter could stomach the sound of people dying in horrific ways, but not jump scares). He was pretty sure his family didn’t know about the place and they didn’t have a reason to. It wasn’t like Mikey disappeared to it for days at a time, he was away for a couple of hours at the most and he never left in bad mood or came back in one so there was no suspicion.

He fell onto the musty beanbag he had in the corner and tore off his bandage. He let a few tears fall from his eyes as he stroked his words and felt a firm press back. They had gotten darker since he checked them that morning.

Mikey stayed there for who knows how long just relishing in the fact that he had words and there was someone out there for him. And for a moment before he got up to head back to the lair he let himself be selfish and pity his brothers because they didn’t know this kind of happiness.

-:-

When he got back to the lair everyone was in bed expect for Splinter. He was in the dojo. Following the smell of incense, Mikey stepped lightly into the dojo to find his father meditating with his back to him.

“I’m back, sensei. Sorry I’m so late.” Mikey bowed quickly as his father turned to face him.

“Are you ok, my son?”

“Yeah,” Mikey said with a small smile. “Just tired. I over reacted a bit, said somethings I probably shouldn’t have. I should head to bed. Goodnight father.”

“Good night, my son.” Splinter smiled and turned back to meditating.

Mikey smiled back and headed to his room. He noticed Donnie’s door was cracked open with the light of his lamp filtering out. _He stayed up,_ Mikey mused, touched. He figured he should apologise, he really was rude to Don.

_They probably know now._

He found that he didn’t want to go and apologise. He didn’t want to potentially explain why he reacted the way he did. He hoped against hope they all thought he was still just a huge romantic.

Because the words _What are you_ spelt complete and utter disaster and if one ‘I told you so’ was thrown in his face, Mikey honestly knew he’d throw a punch back. He was so ready for his person to reject him on sight but he knew he’d need time to get over it, to process it in private.  

Mikey just wished he knew what was going to happen.

-:-

_A soulmate can reject the other for many reasons. Possibly one had done something terrible, or one had already found love with someone who is not their soulmate. A lot of rejection problems stem from the idea that soulmates are inherently romantic. Many best friends are soulmates, some siblings even. The term soulmate is best defined as two souls that traverse time and space together. So in this life, your soulmate might be a romantic connection and then a really deep friendship in the next. It doesn’t matter what you are in this life, the previous one or the next. Your souls have made it through generation after generation and are still strong together. Cherish that._

-:-

None of his brothers had mentioned anything or had given him any weird looks. Maybe being a romantic had played in his favour and they thought that if he had any words he’d be so excited that he’d tell them straight away. They probably thought he was just upset because he didn’t have any words.

He asked April after a month if the guys had said anything to her. She said they hadn’t.

“But hey, I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

How he didn’t think April would know was beyond him. She was practically a mind reader and his head was like a Disney book.

They dashed off to his room, locking the door behind them. Mikey removed his bandages so show his wrist and April took off her shirt, baring a nearly black script over her heart.

_Do you need some help?_

It was so simple, the words and the script. Where his was flowing and warped itself around his freckles, April’s was straight and almost informal.

“Wow, its right over the heart. You’re going to have a really good connection, April!” he exclaimed. April took his wrist and tilted it in the light.

“Yours is so pretty though. And at least you can touch yours in public without looking like some kind of pervert… Can I touch it?” April asked gently and Mikey nodded. She gently traced her fingers over Mikey’s script without pressing down.

“Do you think they can feel you do that?” Mikey asked.

“No. I think it has to be you for them to feel it.” April let go of his wrist and brought her hand up to her own script. “That gave me chills.”

“Put your shirt back on then.” Mikey laughed. Boy, what a mess Donnie would be if he knew what was happening right now. April being shirtless with him, _alone_ , didn’t faze Mikey at all. His brothers would range from awkward to you don’t want to know. But for Mikey, it was the same as being alone with April with a shirt on.

“No, not that kind of chill. Here touch mine.” April dropped her hand from her chest and lent to grab Mikey’s.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yes Mike, I’m sure. But only if you want to.”

Mikey nodded and tentatively reached up and traced the lines of April’s words. He couldn’t help but feel like he was intruding on something private. But as he traced the question mark on her chest Mikey understood what April had meant. It wasn’t a bad chill that ran up his arm and spread through his whole body, one that you try to ward off. It was something exciting and slightly thrilling, and completely different from anything his words had ever made him felt.

“Woah,” he breathed, taking his hand off April and touching his own words.

“I know, right!?” April laughed and traced over her words a little bit.

“You’re so close to it being black. Are you excited?”

“Oh my God, I’m so nervous it’s ridiculous! What about you? Yours isn’t much lighter than mine.”

“I’m probably more nervous than you, to be honest.”

They sat on Mikey’s bed for hours and talked about their words, what they hoped their soulmate was like, what they were scared of. It wasn’t until Donnie knocked on his door, wondering where they were, that April figured she should probably put her shirt back on.

“What were you two doing with the door locked?” Donnie asked when they finally emerged, with a critical eye on Mikey.

“Girl talk,” Mikey said dryly. “You know, periods and stuff.”

April and Mikey sauntered to the TV, laughing at the fact they left Donnie at Mikey’s door with his chin on the floor.

-:-

_It is not unheard of for people to get their words at a very old age, just as some do at a very young age. The teen to mid-twenties are the year’s most commonly associated with a person getting their words because that is typically when people leave home and start exploring the world, and thus giving them more of a chance to meet their soulmate than those who live in the same town all their life. No, there is not someone for everyone. But you’ll never know if you do have someone if you simply wait. Give yourself the head start and fate will take care of the rest._

-:-

Splinter had noticed that April and Mikey had gotten closer in the week that followed. So he paired them together and had them spar against Leo and Raph.

“Ok Mike,” April smirked, flicking her tessen, “You take the ugly one.”

“I really can’t tell the difference, which one do you think is the ugly one?”

Leo and Raph naturally charged at them, weapons drawn. April and Mikey spilt up, running around their opponents.

“So, I’m thinking evade and annoy. What do you think, April?” Mikey chuckled, lazily swinging his nunchuck.

“I was thinking annoy and evade. But we’ll go with your idea.”

They were unpractised and not traditional in any sense. It was a perfect combination to throw Leo off. And their almost constant mocking drove Raph up the wall. Mikey had to pick up some of the slack where April lacked experience, but April took advantage of the fact that Leo and Raph didn’t go as hard at her like they did Mikey.

-:-

_When a person’s words disappear they feel it instantly. There’s a feeling a person with words has that they don’t notice. It becomes so common place like the beating of their heart. When the words vanish from a person’s body, it feels as if something has been taken from them._

-:-

Mid spar Mikey noticed April begining to struggle. She had a pained frown on her face and Mikey couldn’t shake the feeling of dread beginning to pool in his gut. When April gave him a side eye as she dodged a swift swing of Leo’s katana, Mikey could see how he felt mirrored in her eyes tenfold.

“Mustard!” Mikey yelled. Leo and Raph stilled and dropped their weapons to their sides.

“What’s wrong? Why did you safe word?” Leo asked, looking between April and Mikey.

“April?” Mikey took a small step towards her. She reached up and clutched where her words were, tears threaten to spill from her eyes as she struggled to take a breath in.

“Is it your heart!?” Donnie jumped up to her side. She curled away from him, her breathing becoming more like hysteric shrieks.

“It’s not her heart, D” Mikey said quietly. Donnie frowned at him as Mikey gently put a hand on April’s shoulder. She snapped her head up and stared at Mikey.

“Then what is it?” Raph asked keeping a careful distance behind Splinter who had come closer also thinking there was a problem with April’s heart.

“Her words” Mikey whispered. April frowned and made a dash out of the dojo. Mikey followed quickly as she made her way to the bathroom, ripping her shirt off on the way.

“ _NO!_ ” April screamed as she looked in the mirror. Mikey came up behind her and closed the bathroom door. He gasped at her reflection.

It was _gone,_ as if it was never there. Mikey felt tears in his own eyes as he looked up to April’s face. Her face was red and blotchy, her eyes wide with panic as they stared at her reflection.

“Where… where i _S IT!?_ ” April began to claw to her skin, as if her words were buried underneath.

A knock came from the door, “What are you two doing in there?” Donnie’s voice filtered through, sounding an annoying mix of concerned and _agitated_.

_The nerve of this guy,_ “Go away, Donnie!” Mikey shot back as he tried to stop April from clawing her skin, which was red raw and starting to bleed. “April, stop! You’re hurting yourself!”

“April, why is your shirt out here? What’s going on?” The handle jiggled and of course he didn’t lock the damn thing, _good one Mikey._

“FUCK OFF, DONNIE!” The slight rattle of the handle brought April out of her frenzied panic and she charged and beat her fists against the door. “LEAVE US ALONE!”

Past the sound of April’s ragged breathing, Mikey could hear Splinter admonish Donnie and the two leave the door.

“They’re gone, Mikey.” He walked up to April’s side and drew her in for a hug. She wasn’t talking about Donnie and Splinter. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed. “And we were _so close._ ”

April’s knees gave way and Mikey helped her down to the floor. She sobbed and yelled into his neck, begging questions, _what did I do wrong, did they do something wrong, oh why!?_ Mikey couldn’t answer her. He just said sorry over and over again, barely resisting the urge to answer the press of his words to let his person know _I’m okay I promise._

April eventually fell asleep, exhausted emotionally and physically. Mikey gently picked her up and took her to his room, tugged a shirt over her head and put her to bed. He sat on the floor at the end of his bed and pulled away his bandages. He’d take her back to her Aunt’s when she woke up. He rubbed his words, feeling a gentle stroke in return

A knock came from the door. “My son? May I come in?”

“Yeah, come in.” He wrapped his wrist up quickly.

Gently, Splinter opened the door and sat down in front of Mikey and presented him with a cup of tea.

“Thanks. Where are the others?” Mikey sipped his tea. It was the sweet stuff Splinter knew he liked.

“They have gone out on a pizza run.” Splinter sipped his own tea. “This was meant for April, but I think it’s best we let her rest for now. What happened?”

“Her soulmate died” Mikey said simply. “They were really close to meeting too.”

“I assumed that was the situation,” Splinter sighed. “I am very proud of you, Michelangelo.”

“What? Why?”

“You took very good care of April. You realised something was wrong before even I did. You remembered that you and April were a team, whereas Leonardo and Raphael split off as two separate fighters. But I’m proudest because you protected April as a friend.”

A warm feeling spread in Mikey’s chest and a lop-sided grin slipped onto his face. “Really?”

“Really.” A warm smile spread across Splinter’s face. “I don’t think April would have expressed any distress until it was too late and something terrible happened because she couldn’t focus. You didn’t simply defend her in the fight. By realising that what was happening had nothing to do with the task at hand and ending the spar I think you taught your brothers an important lesson.”

“What? Me? Teach anyone anything?” Mikey laughed nervously and scratched his neck. “I think that’s a bit of a stretch.”

“Empathy is a very important thing, Michelangelo. Donatello proved today he could stand to learn a thing or two about it.”

Splinter’s gruff tone made Mikey deflate a little. “Is he ok? Are Leo and Raph ok? It was hard seeing it knowing what was happening. I can’t imagine what it sounded like when we were in the bathroom.”

“I talked to them. They’re more worried about you and April than they are upset by what they saw.” Splinter sipped his tea and reached up to his neck, stroking just under his jaw line. “I don’t think they quite understand the gravity of the situation.”

Mikey stayed quiet for a little bit, taking a sip of his tea and following the stroke of Splinter’s finger with his eyes. “How are you?”

“I am fine” Splinter smiled and reached over to take Mikey’s cup. He got up and left the room.

Mikey frowned at how sudden Splinter had left. He hadn’t finished his tea.

“Fine my shell.”

-:-

It was a while before April returned to the lair. Partly because it hurt and partly because there was a fair to good chance she’d punch Donnie in the face.

“I just don’t get why she’s so upset with me,” Donnie mumbled to Mikey when they went on a pizza run.

“You were kind of a jerk,” Mikey said back, only half paying attention as he peered over the side of the building to see if the pizza guy had made the drop. “He’s late.”

“I was just making sure you two were ok!”

Mikey turned his head slightly and gave his brother the side eye. “You never asked that.”

Donnie grunted and crossed his arms. “I didn’t get the chance before she cursed me out.”

“That’s not the point, D.” Mikey turned away from his brother, bored from having had the same conversation fifteen times in the past week. “Where are you pizza guy?”

“What is the point then?” Mikey rolled his eyes and tried to not let his annoyance tense in his shoulders.

“The point is April was in hysterics and you thought we were up to something indecent in the bathroom!” He didn’t face his brother, but he could hear the shuffle of Donnie uncrossing his arms. “The moment I told you it wasn’t her heart that was the problem, you stopped caring about how April felt and started thinking about yourself.”

“Is that what you think?” Mikey couldn’t pick anything in Donnie’s voice that sounded offended or angry. It was carefully emotionless.

“What else are we supposed to think, Donnie?” The annoyance drained out of Mikey as he turned to face Donnie and sadness replaced it. “You know enough about how soulmates work. I know you do; I told you all about it. And you’re not deaf. You were right at the door when I told her to stop hurting herself and you asked why she was shirtless. I guess I was just disappointed in you.”

Mikey shrugged, whipping his head around at the sound of an old bike motor. “ _Finally._ ”

He became engrossed in watching the pizza guy take the money from where they hid it and leaving the pizza on the dumpster lid. He missed how Donnie’s demeanour completely changed as he jumped down to get the pizza. And with his head in the box, taking deep breathes of the freshly cooked food, he didn’t realise Donnie hadn’t jumped down to follow him.

-:-

“I joined a support group” April chirped as she handed Mikey a bowl. “The counsellor at school suggested it to me. There are a lot of kids like me.”

“How’s that going? And off topic, its great how many cake tins your aunt has!”

April had asked him to come over. She was in the mood for talking and Mikey had suggested they bake. With her aunt on night shift, April couldn’t say no.

“Good. Everyone is really cool. And there’s this one guy I get along with really well.”

Mikey didn’t miss her blush as April ducked her head into the cupboard.

“Oh yeah? And what’s he like? What’s his name and social security number?” Mikey asked, playfully jabbing April in the ribs.

“His name is Casey Jones. And he lost his words like I did. Really close to being black.”

“That sucks. Have you talked outside of your group?” Mikey took the flour from the cupboard while April grabbed the sugar.

“Yeah. We take a lot of the same classes so I tutor him a bit. I think you two would get on. He’s really into hockey and loves street art!”

“I think I’ve seen his tags around the city. He’s pretty good.”

“How do you know it’s him?” April asked as she carefully measured out the sugar. “This city is full of graffiti. It could be anyone.”

“There’s a bunch of little dudes in hockey masks with either CJ or Jones tagged to it all over the city. I’m no genius, but I think that’s your man.”

“Crap, you’re right.” April rubbed her hand over her face and slumped against the counter. “I don’t know how I feel about random tagging. That’s just vandalism”

“Hey, most of his stuff I’ve seen is on abandoned train carriages and out of the way alleyways. And it’s pretty good. Maybe a date idea can be for you two to go and look at it! He can give you a tour of the city!”

“Hold on, who said anything about a date?” April frowned. “He’s cool but not my type.”

“A friend date then?” Mikey smiled at her, not buying it. “Kind of like this?”

“Friend date? Mikey that isn’t a thing!” April laughed, pushed Mikey on the shoulder. “It’s just called hanging out.”

“It’s just an idea!”

It had been nearly a month since the day April lost her words, and she still hadn’t set foot in the lair. She texted the guys a lot and had even joined them on a run around the city. But she stuck close to Mikey more than anyone.

“Hey, is Donnie ok?” April asked turning to the fridge and yanking the door open. “He was acting weird last night when we all went out.”

Mikey sighed. “I don’t know. I talked to him a while ago about what happened. I told him I was disappointed in him and I think it’s gotten to him.”

“Wow, you really said that?” April looked at Mikey with a surprised face and pulled the butter and milk out of the fridge. “That’s probably it then.”

“I didn’t think it would be that big of a deal. It’s not like I’m Splinter” Mikey mumbled, taking the milk from April and carefully measuring it out in a jug.

“No, but your brothers really do care about what you think of them. You’re their little brother.”

“I’m just as old as they are!” April raised a brow at the frustration in Mikey’s voice. “Sure I’m not as mature, smart, or strong as they are, but I’m not ten.”

“I didn’t know you didn’t like the title little brother.”

“It’s not that I don’t like it. I just don’t like being underestimated because of it.” Mikey frowned at the ingredients laid out in front of him. “What are we baking?”

“No idea. But we have sugar, flour, butter and milk. You’re the chef, you figure it out.”

“I want a cake!” Mikey spun around a dove into the cupboard. “You sit down. The Mikenator has this situation under control!”

April sat on the stool at the counter top, watching Mikey flit about the kitchen. He mumbled incoherent things to himself, April being able to pick up the occasional English and Japanese words here and there. Otherwise Mikey was in a world of his own with a language all his own.

“For the record,” April smiled as Mikey finally slipped the biggest tin he could find filled with batter into the oven. “I think you are mature, smart, and strong. It’s just different from your brothers.”

“You think so?” Mikey rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah. You know a lot about art, and you’re always smiling. You were the only one who knew what to do when I lost my words.” April reached over the counter and grabbed Mikey’s hand. “You’re great, Mikey!”

April squeezed his hand and Mikey squeezed back. They decided to huddle together on the couch and watch sappy rom coms until the cake was ready.

It was the best damn cake either of them had had in a long time.

-:-

_There is no way a person can meet their soulmate and not know. This is a common fear for people who have simple greetings for words. But you’ll know when you meet. Your body will tell you._

-:-

He felt good. The breeze was cool and gentle just the way he liked and it was a quiet night. Splinter had decided they had earned a break and Mikey wanted to use his time wisely and watch the thriller movie he found at the dump ages ago. He hadn’t really had the chance to watch it and he hadn’t been in the mood either.

But tonight was a good night. He was in a good place. April was in a good place. Donnie had finally stopped acting weird around him.

Mikey jumped down the fire escape into the alley. It was lined with doors that served as back entrances to whatever businesses where on the other side. It was Mikey’s favourite part of New York because it was lined with all kinds of creative graffiti and it was forever changing. Also the pizza. He approached what was the best door of the lot in his opinion.

“HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TWERP!” Mikey was caught off guard by the sound of banging. The sound of rapid footsteps reached his ears just as the door swung open and a kid, about his age, came barrelling out. Mikey caught the kid as he tripped over his own feet.

He quickly dragged the teen into the shadows provided by a dumpster, keeping a hand over his mouth. Suddenly two big goons stormed out of the store door.

“Where is he?” one of them grunted, and looked around. To his credit, the kid stayed quiet and still in Mikey’s arms as he hunched over him. Gently, he released the boy and took out one of his chucks. Mikey turned to the kid and pressed a finger to his lips before quickly dashing out and making quick work of the goons, faintly registering their purple dragon tattoos. They quickly stumbled out of the alleyway, cursing him as they went.

He was just on the wrong side of breathless when the kid slowly stepped out from behind the dumpster, arms stiff against his sides. Mikey looked the guy up in down, taking in his brown skin and grease stained apron.

_“What are you?”_

_“Hungry mostly.”_

Wow.

WOW.

He didn’t think it was physically possible to feel this good. His words tingled and like a flash it spread all over his body until it was overwhelming. He couldn’t move and didn’t dare to breathe, for fear that this feeling might escape and ruin it all. He felt tears coming on, but couldn’t blink as they flooded his vision.

“Umm.”

“I spent months going to restaurants waving my wrist as an application,” the guy wiped tears from his face with a small smile. “And I end up meeting my soulmate in an alley.” The guy laughed, his stare unwavering.

“That can’t be your biggest problem right now,” Mikey muttered, not letting himself get too hopeful despite the happy rush he was still feeling. He’d envisioned this moment a million different times in a million different ways, but the universe still managed to throw him a curve ball.

“It’s not… it’s a lot.” The guy frowned. “I’m Woodrow by the way. But everyone calls me Woody.”

“Oh, names! Right, I’m Michelangelo, but call me Mikey.” Mikey ducked his head in embarrassment and laughed. He’d never been this nervous in his life.

“Do you want to come inside?” Woody gestured towards the pizza shop door. “You’re the guy with the crazy orders that asks to have it left in the alley?”

“Yeah that’s me.” Together they laughed nervously and shuffled back into the shop.

“Wait!” Mikey yelped just as Woody gripped the door handle. “Can I see them?”

Silently Woody bared his left wrist. _Hungry mostly_ was written in a script just as delicate as Mikey’s. He reached out, tentative in his touch because this could fall apart at any second.

“What about yours?” Mikey flinched and moved back. He looked up at Woody’s confused face with wide eyes. “You ok?”

“Uh yeah,” Mikey breathed, suddenly becoming very aware of where he was and that his family was at home, waiting for him. “Quick, let’s get inside. I’ll show you my words.”

-:-

_Always remember. Once you’ve met, fate has done all it can do. The rest is up to you._

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I want to do anything with this. I'll give myself a month then decide.


End file.
